É o fim?
by Sakura Mars
Summary: MeiLing pensa que sua vida não vale a pena... Mas será que sua atitude é a correta?


**Autora: **Sakura Mars

**Título: **É o fim?

**Capítulos: **1/1

**Terminada: **sim

**Gênero: **Drama/ Angst

**Censura:** T

**Retratação: **Não faço parte do Clamp, logo, Sakura não me pertence. Mas se me pertencesse, eu seria uma garota MUITO contente.

* * *

**É o fim?

* * *

**

Era madrugada, e aquela casa se encontrava às escuras, enquanto todos dormiam... Bem, nem todos. Havia uma figura debruçada na janela, observando a escuridão e recordando. É certo que haviam sido bons momentos e que não podia reclamar de tudo em sua vida, mas ainda assim aquela tristeza a acompanhava há alguns anos. Na verdade, quinze anos.

Há alguns dias atrás fora chamada de volta ao Japão para comemorar... "Mas que comemoração?", pensava ela. Lógico que havia ficado contente por eles, mas a alegria deles, de um certo modo, nascera de sua infelicidade.

Para que possamos entender o que realmente acontece, talvez fosse melhor retornarmos quinze, talvez vinte anos, no tempo...

* * *

"Quando ainda não sabíamos direito o que era o amor, eu já havia prometido que passaria toda a minha vida com ele. Sei que foi coisa de criança, mas sempre levei muito a sério qualquer promessa feita, principalmente com relação a ele".

"O meu pássaro de estimação tinha sumido, e chovia muito aquele dia. Eu chorava inconsolável por ele, com medo de que morresse de frio, fome, ou que algum predador o pegasse. Se isso acontecesse, eu estaria sozinha, pois já não tinha mais nem meus pais. Ele me viu chorando, e me prometeu que encontraria meu amado bichinho".

"Era apenas um garotinho de cinco anos, que correu através daquela imensa cortina de água até encontrar meu pássaro, e o entregou nas minhas mãos, com muito cuidado. A partir daquele momento, prometi que faria tudo por ele, e que me casaria com ele quando fôssemos grandes".

"Nos conhecemos desde sempre; aquela não foi a primeira vez que nos vimos. Afinal, pertencíamos a um clã famoso no meu país. XiaoLang Li era o mais novo herdeiro do 'império' construído por seus antepassados. Eu era a priminha. Sobre a promessa? Bem, ele não disse que não, mas também não disse que sim. Preferi, então, tomar o silêncio dele por assentimento, e passei a me proclamar a namorada de XiaoLang Li".

"Ele era um garoto extraordinário... Como mandava o protocolo, ele treinou, desde bem criança, artes marciais e magia (ele, ao contrário de mim, havia nascido com esse dom), afinal, nasceria um descendente de Lead Clow, o mais célebre antepassado dos Li, sem poderes mágicos?".

"Sofri muito quando, aos dez anos, vi XiaoLang ser enviado ao Japão em busca de umas tais Cartas Clow (era algo relacionado com as criações de seu antepassado Clow, que fora um poderosíssimo mago). Pensei que nunca mais fosse vê-lo. Por causa de minha insistência, minha tia Yelan, a mãe de XiaoLang e minha guardiã legal, no início do segundo semestre letivo, me mandou de Hong Kong para o Japão, para fazer companhia a XiaoLang. Fiquei felicíssima!"

"Minha felicidade foi substituída por uma ira profunda, pois assim que cheguei à casa dos Li, no Japão (na verdade, era numa cidadezinha muito simpática chamada Tomoeda), dei de cara com uma garota da minha idade rindo e conversando com o MEU XiaoLang, e ainda por cima usava uma camiseta que eu havia mandado a ele, como presente. Como em muitas outras vezes que sucederam a essa, me joguei sobre XiaoLang, e depois briguei com a garota."

"Passei um semestre no Japão, junto com XiaoLang. Sofri um pouco na escola, pois apesar de nossas escritas serem mais ou menos similares, o idioma era outro, é claro. Tanto que todos chamavam XiaoLang de Shoran (ou alguma coisa com o som parecido), e a mim, de MeiRin. Acostumei-me a esse jeito de falar, tanto que até eu às vezes acabava chamando-o de Shoran. Vivemos bons momentos por lá, e fiz muitos amigos".

"Naquela cidade também aprendi muito sobre a vida e as pessoas. No dia em que cheguei me encontrei com uma garota, na nossa casa. Agora falarei um pouco dela: seu nome era Sakura Kinomoto, tinha a mesma idade que eu e XiaoLang, estudava conosco e também estava envolvida com as Cartas Clow, embora não soubéssemos como ou por quê. Tive meus acessos de ciúmes por causa dela ainda algumas vezes, mas jamais consegui vê-la como inimiga. Era alguém de quem eu gostava muito".

"No final, ela acabou capturando todas as cartas e se tornando a mestra delas. Descobrimos, então, que tudo aquilo teria sido arquitetado pelo próprio Mago Clow antes de morrer e, embora eu não tenha ficado no Japão até o final de tudo, Sakura, Tomoyo (uma outra garota que se tornou minha amiga), ou o próprio XiaoLang me informavam dos acontecimentos. Chorei muito quando soube que era para eu voltar à China, pois havia coisas acontecendo que nada tinham a ver com magia, e que me assustavam muito. Foi uma dessas coisas que concorreu para o princípio de minha infelicidade".

"Depois de um certo tempo, a cada carta que eu recebia de meu primo, mais e mais eu ouvia falar de 'Sakura'. Eu estava intrigada, pois antes era 'Kinomoto'. Assim, quando tivemos feriado escolar aqui, pedi à minha família para fazer uma visita a XiaoLang e a meus amigos japoneses, no que me atenderam prontamente (pois antes eu não tinha amigos). Nessa visita, minhas suspeitas se confirmaram".

"Na volta da escola, acabei por ver a maneira como XiaoLang falava ou agia com Sakura, o modo como olhava para ela; era tudo o que sempre esperei que ele fizesse por mim!".

"Acho que nunca havia corrido tanto na minha vida como fiz naquela vez. Cheguei a casa dos Li muito triste e cansada. Naquela mesma noite, XiaoLang veio conversar comigo (a conselho de Wei, embora ele jamais tenha descoberto que eu sabia; meu primo nunca foi muito bom em assuntos pessoais). Disse-me que queria quebrar a promessa feita há cinco anos atrás, pois amava outra pessoa. Eu perguntei a ele se era a Sakura, e ele confirmou com um gesto, completamente ruborizado de vergonha".

"Chorei todas as minhas lágrimas naquela noite. Fui correndo sozinha até a casa de Tomoyo, a melhor amiga de Sakura, pois queria conversar com alguém. Ela se mostrou uma grande amiga, pois me ouviu e amparou enquanto eu chorava toda a minha dor de perder o 'primeiro amor'. No dia seguinte, voltaria para a China, e nunca mais queria chorar por esse amor que não era para ser".

"Mais ou menos no segundo semestre letivo da quinta série, XiaoLang voltou para casa, por ordem de tia Yelan, pois a missão dele no Japão havia acabado. Percebi que ele voltara muito triste, pois não havia obtido resposta à sua declaração para Sakura, então mestra das antigas Cartas Clow. Como também sofria pelo amor que não tinha, passei a evitá-lo".

"Voltamos a nos falar mesmo, apenas quando, nas sexta série, fizemos uma visita a nossos amigos de Tomoeda, ocasião em que XiaoLang finalmente 'acertou os ponteiros' com Sakura. Depois disso, ele ainda passou todo o restante do ensino fundamental conosco, em Hong Kong. Deixamos de nos ver definitivamente quando tínhamos quinze anos, e fomos para o colegial; ele no Japão, no Colégio Seijyo, onde Sakura havia entrado, e eu continuei no colégio de elite que freqüentávamos em Hong Kong, como era tradição do clã Li. XiaoLang também deveria ter continuado, mas ele sempre foi muito bom em quebrar tradições, assim como minha tia, mas essa é uma outra história".

"Minha adolescência não foi exatamente normal... Todas as meninas da minha idade se envolviam com garotos, marcavam encontros, tinham verdadeiras amizades. Apenas a 'garota Li', como era chamada, estava sempre sozinha. A maioria me achava arrogante, uma outra parte tentava estabelecer uma amizade comigo por causa da influência da minha família, outros simplesmente me ignoravam, estes últimos eram a maioria, pois eu procurava afastar as pessoas de mim, já que não podia ter junto de mim a pessoa que mais queria, que mais precisava".

"Passei pela faculdade da mesma forma que passei pelo colégio... sozinha. Por mais que minha família tenha feito, organizando festas, recepções, bailes... nunca consegui me envolver com ninguém. Ás vezes me encontrava com algum garoto, mas nunca consegui levar adiante nenhum relacionamento. Em compensação, fui uma entre os poucos da minha turma que se formaram com louvor. Me orgulho de dizer que a minha pesquisa foi a melhor. 'Mas, e o resto da minha vida'? Era o que eu ouvia de meus familiares. E essa foi uma pergunta à qual nunca pude responder".

"Há dois anos XiaoLang se casou com Sakura. Assistir àquela cerimônia foi muito estranho... Estava feliz por eles, mas ao mesmo tempo, parecia que tinha algo errado, preso dentro de mim. O mais depressa que pude, os cumprimentei e dei uma desculpa qualquer de que tinha muitos trabalhos a fazer, e fui-me embora do Japão, e jamais teria voltado para aquele país se pudesse evitar".

"Hoje, aos vinte e cinco anos, sou uma bem-sucedida psicóloga. Empenhei-me com todos os meus esforços em minha carreira. Sem falsa modéstia, sei que quase todos do meio conhecem a Drª MeiLing Li. Há três dias voltei do Japão, onde fui conhecer a pequena Nadeshiko, filha de XiaoLang e Sakura. É uma garotinha linda e fico contente pela vida dela, e pela felicidade de meus primos, mas..."

"Durante muito tempo desejei ter o amor de XiaoLang para mim, desejei que ele me visse como eu o via. Agora isso já passou; sei que ele e Sakura são muito felizes. Depois do casamento deles, comecei a desejar tudo aquilo para mim. Encontrar essa felicidade, esse amor tão profundo e incondicional que eles têm. Mas isso nunca chegou... Acho que estou me cansando de desejar despertar, de tentar quebrar esse gelo que me envolve, até mesmo de viver".

"Nesse momento, enquanto apenas a escuridão é testemunha de minhas reflexões, enquanto tudo é silêncio, e quase não consigo enxergar o andar de baixo e o quintal da casa onde cresci fico pensando... 'E se eu acabasse de uma vez por todas com esse sofrimento, com essa vida vazia de significados?' Eu poderia simplesmente... deixar de viver, pois deixaria de sofrer..."

Assim, a jovem mulher sobe ao parapeito da janela, olhando para toda a escuridão ao redor de sua casa. O solo do jardim, distante vários metro dali, parecia convida-la a um salto que seria inesquecível para muita gente... mas que para ela, conforme pensava, seria a libertação. E saltou.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A**: Trágico, né? Acabou aí mesmo. 


End file.
